sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SolariusFlare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Miles the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:07, September 13, 2009 Hey i see you dropped by my chat page, no personal stuff ther either HEY SOLARIUS I SEE YOU WERE ON MY CHAT PAGE! i am a troll too Imjustoverthere (talk) 00:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC)justover What a pathetic attempt of calling yourself a troll. You disgust me. --Sol Novo:"Question:when/what day this tournament of yours gonna begin? Cus' I already registered,so...?" Novo:"Aiight,so who won?" Novo:Sorry I logged out yesterday.My little sis wanna get on the computer after me.Should we continue w/ the fight,or yo lil' sis already won? ''' From Lee Hey dude this is lee. I found out what happened in the fight. I just wasnt informed and was confused about what happened But Precursor Daxter! told me what happened and i acsept the loss. Can Dash still be in? Godspeed L.E.E message hey Sol, I just left rusty a message as I've informed you I'd leave you one as well. I know Rusty is hardly an ally to you and that you don't particularly "agree" with a large variety of his motives and ideas but could we possibly end this conflict that's going on between you two? I see your side of the story, rusty handled things, as you've said, in an "immature" manner and i do agree, but people handle things differently and sometimes take it the wrong way. if possible do you think you could message him and tell him you meant no offense, that you were only attempting to constructively criticize the flaws in his char and not anger him at all? You dont have to, though i dont think it would hurt...after that saved data you showed me I realize rusty overreacted and called you something that insulted you, I specifically told him to refrain from doing that anymore-sorry to bother you =< but i promised rusty i'd leave you a message too Carefulspoon (talk) 02:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Novo:{writes a note to Solar...}Dear Solar,Sorry to tell ya this,but considering that my house computer's REAL old, I don't think I'm able to go in the Black&White wiki chat room for the Aetherim Tournament and finish with where I started.But there may or may not be a chance for me to use a different computer though.If there is a chance,then I'll let you know.If not,you can take me of the 1v1 bracket if you want. Novo The Hedgehog (talk) 18:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Novo the hedgehog P.S. I have until my first day of school(August 25th) of freetime to spare. {attaches it to a Flicky's leg and watches it fly to its destination} Hey Hey flareCallofDutyfan360 (talk) 10:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) BUSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After all that gossiping, all that badmouthing to SFW about this wiki, and here you are? This is priceless! XD I won't have a problem getting my SFW friends here now, so thanks for being here really. X^D X^D X^D SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 21:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Your strike system is okay And I don't mind you putting it on the rule page I have a Skype now which does not contain any of my personal information so i can use that one RamenMeme (talk) 11:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice I will rember it but I'm still leaving any way being on this wiki every day has stopped me from doing important things '''irl Coolsterwill (talk) 11:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) By enemicarium: Mr solariusflare, have you invited me in the roleplay "upon pursuit of a hero"? Because i wanted some... Thrill... For my characters... I will be pleased of informing you that i'm quite fond in backstabs, machiavellic politic and working for somebody only for betraying he or she when i achieved my own desires. Of course i'm speaking about my characters' usual ways of being. Forgive any grammatical errors, i'm italian. Appeal Hey there, Solarius. It's me, Alphnose. Hopefully, you might have the chance to read my appeal here. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116889